


Can't Get Enough

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fondling, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Teenage!Sam, Teenchesters, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, contains nsfw gifs, teenage!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam stays behind and Dean goes on a hunt Sam spends the entire time worrying and fantasizing about him. The instant he gets back and they are alone they pounce on each other.</p><p>**inspired by a gif, part of my drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

Dean was supposed to be back hours ago. He was hunting with their father and Sam was at the motel worrying that something happened. Every time Dean left and Sam had to stay behind Sam spent the entire time worrying about various scenarios of what might happen. If anything ever happened to Dean Sam would never be able to take it. Dean was his life, he was more than a brother, more than a best friend. They were closer than any two people had ever been.

Sam also spends the time fantasizing about his brother and all of the things he wishes they were doing. Just as Sam was imagining Dean coming in and shoving him down, he heard the Impala pull up. He felt his heart started racing and his cock twitch in anticipation of what he and Dean would do when they were alone. He sat on the edge of the couch, his leg bouncing as he waited for Dean to come in. He prayed that their dad went to the bar and they would have some time alone. He heard a key being turned in the lock and the door burst open.

Dean walked in and Sam sucked in a breath. He looked so damn hot, especially after the had been hunting. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the floor. Sam ran his tongue over his lips as he stared at his brother's arms and the way his t-shirt fit snug around his gorgeous biceps and muscular torso. He could faintly see his nipples, Sam imagined pinching them and biting them because Dean loved it. He was a total slut for it and Sam could not wait to torture them, then he'd slowly tease him, worshiping his big thick gorgeous cock and...

Sam glanced up, he had been fantasizing about his brother, when he looked at him, Dean smirked. He knew what Sam was thinking, he always did. Sam felt his face flush. Dean smiled seductively at him as he stared into his eyes.

John came in and went into the bathroom. Dean sat down on the couch next to his brother. He leaned forward and carded his hand though Sam's hair. He pressed a soft gentle kiss to Sam's lips, Sam tried kissing Dean back with more intensity but Dean pulled back

"Wait 'til he leaves...then I'll give you everything you want." Dean heard the water running in the bathroom so he kissed Sam again, letting his lips linger as he whispered, "Gonna fuck you so hard you feel me the rest of the week."

Sam opened his mouth to respond but heard the bathroom door open and jumped back to his side of the couch. Dean shifted so they were sitting with their thighs touching. Sam felt Dean slide a hand behind his back then then tease across the waistband of his boxers. Their dad gave Dean the usual speech about behaving and watching out for Sam then said he was going to the bar and wouldn't be back for a few hours. 

The instant John walked out the door Dean pounced on Sam, shoving him back on the couch and kissing fiercely into his mouth. Sam ran his hands down Dean's arms, he squeezed Dean's bicep and when he felt it flex he moaned and started running his hands all over his brother's body, feeling every perfectly sculpted muscle.

Dean shifted and thrust against Sam, moaning into his mouth. He continued kissing him, he had spent the entire four hours he was gone thinking about this. As much as he loved having sex with Sam, he loved this just as much. He loved feeling every inch of Sam's gorgeous body and feeling Sam's hands all over him. Sam got grabby when he was horny and Dean loved it.

Sam loved it just as much, he loved feeling his sexy older brother on top of him, he loved touching every inch of his body and most of all he loved how Dean's full luscious lips felt against his.

The kiss got so intense they were panting, struggling to breathe but could not pull away from each other. They continued to kiss each other sloppily, hungrily kissing and groping each other. Dean started grinding into Sam hard, Sam felt lightheaded as Dean kissed him with every ounce of pent up desperation and lust he had held in since he left that afternoon to go hunting. 

Sam felt Dean's cock press tight against his and moaned. _"Dean."_

Dean was sucking on Sam's neck, he made a trail up to his jaw. "You want this big cock?"

Dean thrust hard against Sam. Sam nodded then curled his fingers through Dean's hair. "Yeah, but first I want to keep doing this..."

Dean slid his tongue over his lips and grinned. "You like it when I tease you and get you all horny?"

Sam nodded, "I just love...this."

Dean kissed Sam, letting his lips linger then biting down on is lower lip. "Yeah? Let's keep doing it...after you take your clothes off."

Sam pawed at Dean's shirt until he pulled it off, Dean jerked Sam up by grabbing the collar of his shirt. Sam fumbled with the button on Dean's shorts, after he ripped it open he shoved them down along with his boxers. Dean pulled Sam's shorts off and tossed them on the floor.

Sam sat up and pushed Dean back, he knew Dean loved it when he took control so he laid over him and continued where he left off. He felt Dean smiling against his lips and pulled back.

"What?"

"Just thinking about how hot it's gonna be when you're riding me, then I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you into oblivion."

Sam crushed his lips to Dean's. He did love making out with him, but hearing Dean tell him he wanted him and talking about sex was even better. But nothing was as incredible as the mind blowing incredible sex they were about to have.

 

 


End file.
